Variation in latex particle size made via emulsion polymerization (EP) methods can be problematic. Beyond out of specification particles due to equipment failure, any of a variety of parameters relating to materials and methods can impact seed particle size, such as, initiator amount and/or initiator addition rate, and hence, resin particle size. As such, variation in particle size negatively impacts downstream processes, uses and costs.
Robust and reproducible processes need to be developed for seed particle production.